


How Far I'll Go

by hazmatas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AKA long distance partners finally meet irl, BC I love these boys, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Hopefully multi-chapter, I didn't want it to be TOO long but whatever, I'm not proofreading this much so if there are mistakes I apologize, Just doesn't go as planned at first, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Other characters may be mentioned later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazmatas/pseuds/hazmatas
Summary: It’s a special time, after all — this marks the first time the two, after a long distance relationship, will meet in person — and, quite frankly, Noctis wishes it would have gone better than this.





	How Far I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you for taking the time to read my silly little fic <3 i've been wanting to write and upload something for soooo long, so here's something lol. i honestly just wanted to write something somewhat short and fluff for these two. i eventually plan on making this a few chapters long! and this is the first fic i've posted to ao3, too, so hopefully all goes well;; i hope you enjoy!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on twitter / @hazmatas!

Noctis is absolutely soaked. 

He stands outside of Prompto’s apartment, and the rain is unforgiving — it pours from the dark clouds above him and chills him to the core, and there are many moments in which the man wants nothing more than to give up and get back in his car that he’s been forced to leave in a parking garage almost a mile away. 

He’s been there for nearly three hours; under his coat, he protects a bouquet of flowers from the downpour, a bouquet that he’s spent good money on just for Prompto. It’s a special time, after all — this marks the first time the two, after a long distance relationship, will meet in person — and, quite frankly, Noctis wishes it would have gone better than this. 

He wants this to be a surprise; he’s gotten Prompto’s address before, after sending him multiple letters and packages, and he’s been extremely careful to not breathe a word about his visit. The drive from Insomnia to Gralea was nearly two days, and it’s hard enough to keep it a secret from someone who worries when you don’t text them back within a few hours, but he’s managed. 

The only problem was that he didn’t take into account the fact that Prompto might not be home when he gets there — and he isn’t. Noctis can’t text him and ask where he is unprompted; that’ll be a dead giveaway, and he has no choice but to stay quiet and hope that his boyfriend will return to his apartment soon. 

With every minute that passes as he stands in the rain that freezes him to the bone, he wonders if this was really a good idea. What if Prompto doesn’t want him to be here? What if he’s upset with him for keeping it a secret? 

Honestly, Noctis can’t tell if it’s the cold or his nerves that’s making him shake so much. 

He doesn’t know why he’s worrying — he and Prompto have been together for nearly two years, and they talk about eventually being able to see each other all the time. He supposes it’s just his anxiety telling him that this is terrible. That he’s making himself look absolutely stupid, and he’s going to make Prompto uncomfortable, and he’s going to ruin their relationship —

His phone suddenly rings in his pocket and snaps him from his worries, and with a shaky hand he reaches into his coat — he doesn’t really worry or care if it gets wet, really, as he unlocks it and answers its call. 

‘Noct!’ The familiar voice on the end of the line warms Noctis up a little inside, and he lets out a sigh of relief as he realizes who it is almost instantly. ‘Are you okay? Where’ve you been?’

‘Did you text me earlier? Sorry,’ Noctis says as he bounces on his heels on the steps to try to spread that heat throughout the rest of his body. ‘I must not have seen it.’ 

‘I texted you three times, dude!’ Prompto exclaims, and Noctis can’t help but chuckle at that. ‘I thought you were, like, dead.’ 

‘I mean, I could’ve been,’ He responds, and he hears his boyfriend groan from the other side. It sounds like he’s on a train or bus of some sort, with the constant rumble in the background, and he wonders where he is. ‘i’m sorry, I was asleep. You know how it is.’

‘Whatever. I asked if you wanted to call and play something when I get home. I’ll be home in...I dunno, twenty minutes?’

‘Yeah, sure. Where’d you go?’

There’s silence on the other line for a moment before Prompto clears his throat. ‘I went to get something to eat. My fridge is pretty empty.’ 

Noctis can tell by the tone in his voice that he’s telling a lie, but he doesn’t question it. He trusts Prompto; if he’s lying about something, it must be a surprise of some sort. 

After all, Noctis is doing the same right now, isn’t he?

‘Okay, okay.’ He answers, and adjusts his jacket with his free hand so he doesn’t accidentally drop the bouquet. ‘Just let me know when you’re home, yeah? So I’m ready to go.’ 

‘Gotcha. Love you, Noct.’

‘Love you, too.’

And with that the call ends, and Noctis stands there for a moment with the phone pressed to his ear and blue eyes fixated on the door before he manages to put it away. The rain hasn’t let up and his phone and entire body are practically about to drown, but he could care less. He’s too busy drowning in thoughts, instead. 

Prompto’s almost home, he realizes, and he lets out a huff and watches the air cloud in front of him before he sits down on the top step in front of the door. He glances at the flowers he’s so desperately protecting — they’ve gotten wet, yes, but thankfully not so much so that they’re ruined. 

Would Prompto even like these flowers? Noctis knew little to nothing about them, truthfully. 

( He knows they won’t come close to being as beautiful as Prompto is, but...he can only hope they’ll be well received, anyway. ) 

He sits on those steps and stares at those flowers for what feels like ages — for some reason, time seems to go unreasonably slow — before a small bus pulls up down the street at the stop, and Noctis’s heart seems to stop with it. He can make out the color ( and peculiar shape ) of Prompto’s hair for a brief moment through one of the windows before he seems to pull up his hood and hops out onto the sidewalk. Noctis watches from a distance as his boyfriend hurries under the roof of the stop to quickly tuck a bag under his arm to protect it from the rain and take out his phone. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket after a moment of watching Prompto move his thumbs, and Noctis figures it’s a text telling him he’s almost home. He doesn’t dare to move a muscle, though, in case Prompto notices the movements in the dark from afar and thinks he’s some kind of — creeper or something ( which he most certainly feels like after sitting on his steps for the past couple of hours. ) The only thing he can do is watch as Prompto stares at his phone for a minute longer before he tucks it away, moves away from the bus stop and makes his way down the sidewalk. 

Time feels slow now, too — it’s not that far of a walk, but to Noctis, every step his boyfriend takes seems like an hour. Half of him is about to burst with excitement; he’ll get to kiss his boyfriend, hold his hand, go out with him...while the other half screams at him to tell him this is a terrible idea and he should run away while he has the chance. And he does have the chance; he doubts that Prompto would think anything other than someone who’s just trying to get out of the rain, but —

No, he can’t run away, now. Noctis takes in a deep breath as he puts his free hand on the railing of the steps and pulls himself up to his feet. Prompto doesn’t even notice until he’s about to move up his stairs. 

When he does notice, though, time that had seemed so slow before suddenly stops — Noctis looks down at the blonde, and Prompto stares back, with lilac eyes that squint and then widen with each second of realization that passes. His hand grabs onto the railing, too, and he takes a small half-step onto the bottom of the stairs.

‘The hell?’ He eventually speaks, and Noctis can’t say he wasn’t expecting it, though he did, in some part of him, wish that Prompto would seem more...excited. Like those stereotypical ‘couples meeting for the first time’ videos that he’s seen a thousand times over. 

‘Sup,’ Noctis replies, and he immediately mentally smacks himself for being less than romantic in this situation. ‘Sup’? Really?

‘Who — Noct?’ Prompto asks with bewilderment that laces itself with his voice. His mouth is partly agape as he looks Noctis up and down, and said man is suddenly very aware of how awful he must look. ‘What — how long have you been here?!’

‘About...three hours,’ Noctis says, ‘probably closer to four, now. I didn’t see any of your texts earlier because I was trying to find a parking spot in this shitty ass city.’ 

There must be a chill in his voice, for Prompto ignores his attempt at humor and practically sprints up the steps and wraps his unoccupied arm around his shoulders. ‘Dude, are you insane? You’re gonna get hypothermia or some shit at this rate! Come on.’

He buzzes them in and helps Noctis inside, and Noctis is grateful for the warmth that fills the apartment complex. Thankfully, Prompto’s apartment is on the first floor, and it doesn’t take long for them to get up the stairs and inside. Prompto drops the bag near the door and ushers Noctis to sit on his couch to help him get off his jacket. The apartment is smaller than Noctis expected and definitely much smaller than his own, though he supposes he can’t complain; it’s cozy, at least, and he likes it. He can even see some clothes and things that he’s bought Prompto in the past littered around the kitchen and living room. 

He quickly notices, now that they’re up close, how Prompto’s lips purse as he examines what a mess Noctis is; how his beautiful lilac eyes look him up and down and seem to swim with — worry? Disbelief? — and how his hands shake when he takes off his gloves and run them through his own hair. Prompto’s a million times more beautiful in person than he is in his photos, and Noctis swallows nervously for a moment before he’s suddenly reminded of the flowers he’s awkwardly holding. 

He’s right — they don’t come anywhere close to competing with Prompto. 

‘Hey, I got these for you,’ Noctis speaks with a lopsided grin. Prompto eyes them for a moment before he takes them somewhat hastily, and a ‘thank you’ leaves his lips as he places them down on the counter. Noctis is confused, for a moment, before his boyfriend comes out with a mountain of towels and comes back to the couch and wraps Noctis in about six of them. 

‘So you came all this way—’ he stops for a moment as he ruffles the other’s wet hair with the towel, ‘—to stand in the rain for four hours?’ 

‘I mean, and to see you, too, but I guess that’s right.’ 

‘Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve picked you up and we could’ve avoided this.’

‘I wanted it to be a surprise.’ 

Noctis’s eyes lower his gaze to his feet, and Prompto frowns as he stops for a moment and puts his fingers under the other’s chin and makes him look at him again. 

‘I’m surprised, Noct,’ he speaks softly as he pulls down his hood and offers a smile, ‘seriously. You...don’t know how happy I am right now, but I’m also worried. I don’t need you getting deathly ill and I don’t wanna pay for your hospital bill. That’d be a shitty first date.’

Noctis snorts and shakes his head. His hand gently swats Prompto’s away from his chin and he sinks into the couch a bit to enjoy the warmth of both the towels and the apartment. 

‘Yeah, yeah, I know. What’s in the bag you had, by the way?’ He asks to change the subject and lets out a yawn. ‘Doesn’t look like food.’ Prompto blinks for a moment before he sheepishly glances over at it. 

‘I bought you a game,’ He answers after a moment of hesitation, ‘the new Assassin’s Creed. I was gonna ship it to you as a surprise, but — I guess I can give it to you in person, now.’ 

‘Really? Shit, dude,’ Noctis goes to sit up, but Prompto huffs and places his hand on his chest and pushes him back against the couch.

‘We’ll play it when your stupid ass is dry,’ He objects, and Noctis pushes out his lower lip in a pout. Prompto looks at his face and his pout for a moment before he lets out a sigh and leans forward to gently lay his head against Noctis’s. ‘I mean it.’ 

The touch is most certainly welcomed, and Noctis immediately leans his head into it as well — it makes his heart flutter uncontrollably in his chest; this is the first time they’ve touched. Prompto’s hand still hasn’t left his chest, and frankly, he can’t complain about it. Another arm snakes around his shoulder, and Noctis feels safe. 

‘You’re such an asshole, you know,’ he continues, and when Noctis’s cold hand moves up to grab the one on his chest, his boyfriend is quick to grab it instead and warm it. ‘I didn’t think I’d ever see you. How long are you staying for?’ 

And Noctis lets out a hum as he feels the inevitable fatigue finally wash over him; from the comfort and warmth of the person he loves the most, it’s almost impossible to fight. 

‘As long as you want,’ he murmurs with a half-assed shrug, and he’s carefully and quietly pulled even closer into Prompto’s embrace. Maybe it didn’t go as he had originally planned, no, but he’s happy all the same. 

And he hopes Prompto, who shifts and says something that’s lost within Noctis’s drowsiness, is happy, too.


End file.
